The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a method and system for reinforcing bonded joints in bladed rotatable members.
At least some known gas turbine engines use composite materials in, for example, compressor blades. In many respects, composite materials are superior to traditional materials used in gas turbine engines. In many applications they are at least as strong as traditional materials and the weight savings realized when using composite components makes their use very attractive. However, in various applications, the properties of composite materials alone may be insufficient. For example, foreign debris entering a core engine inlet will encounter the blades of a booster compressor or a high pressure compressor. Such an event typically causes damage to the blades of the compressor. In some cases, portions of the blade may separate from other portions of the blade.